Saddam Hussein
Saddam Hussein is a recurring villain in the adult cartoon comedy series South Park and was depicted for a long time as the gay lover of Satan, however this relationship came to an end at the end of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut(in which he serves as the main adversary) after Saddam's continual abuse finally led to Satan killing him (again). Ironically, Saddam was portrayed as the more malevolent of the duo and was often cruel to Satan; he also had an extreme hatred of Canada - wishing to take it over on several occasions. Saddam spoke in a very unusual manner that was designed for comedy and was prone to saying things like "Hey, guys! Relax!" - save for the name the South Park Saddam had very little in common with his real world counterpart but had a real picture of Saddam's face used in place of the usual cartoon features given to South Park residents. Ironically despite dating Satan, Saddam Hussein has been depicted more or less constantly as more malevolent than the usually anti-heroic Satan, in fact Hussein is arguably one of the few characters in South Park that is almost universally hated and reviled (even Satan disliked Hussein, staying in the relationship with him due to his attraction towards the "bad boy" stereotype). Saddam's evil was shown from his first official appearance in the series right up to his seeming demise, when disguised as the Prime Minister of Canada (a spoof of the Wizard from The Wizard of Oz) one of his first acts was to murder Kenny. However, despite his malevolence, Hussein is also depicted as a manipulative coward who will shy away from true combat unless he has the upper-hand (this is when he often quotes his catchphrase of "Hey, guys! Relax!"). Triva *Saddam Hussein will become the enemy of Alvin, Winnie the Pooh, Baby Kermit, Ash Ketchum, Simba, SpongeBob SquarePants and the cartoon characters in Alvin & Friends Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, in which he will team up with Hades, Pain and Panic, The Flying Dutchman, Sheldon J. Plankton, Stripe, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Shredder, Carface, Killer, Belladonna, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Eris, Dr. Facilier, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, The Machine, The Carnotaurs, The Grand Duke of Owls, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Chula, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Rothbart, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech & Thud, Makunga, Clayton, Oogie Boogie, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch). *Saddam Hussein will make his first guest appearance in a Cartoon All-Starscrossover film to get his revenge on Alvin, Pooh, Ash, Baby Kermit, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Stan, and the cartoon characters in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars Adventures of Problem Child. *Saddam Hussein will make his first guest appearance in a Cartoon All-Stars crossover film in Alvin & Friends in Fantasmic!. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Traitors Category:Idiots Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures villains Category:Human characters